


What is a human?

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Cyberpunk, Drarry, Emotions, M/M, Rape, Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot!draco au</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a human?

DR1928 was almost ready for school, but he didn't know if he still wanted to go. His tutor was a human and loved teasing him. Severus Snape had his own idea of what constituted as a human being, and DR was not on that list.   
He wasn't a human though, if he was being politically correct, he was a robot. While the others in his age group were learning fractions, DR was learning about emotions.  
He did have emotions, he knew it when he witnessed his mothers death, but he was logical, too logical for most humans. They believed that this was a dangerous thing for a child to be and no matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to skip lessons without serious punishment.


End file.
